Inversion
by The Emerald Blight
Summary: All men are not born equal. I was told this by a man I looked up to above all others. I believed this. I still believe this. but I also believe that while not all are born equal. that does not remain so. I was born to nothing. I was born with nothing. and just like I have risen to know and have more, others will fall and rise accordingly. I am Azrael. Dog of Britannia. OCGeass!


**Disclaimer: the works of Code Geass and any other implied reference to any other work intentional or otherwise do not belong to us. All we own was the laptop this was typed up on. Please support the official release.**

"All men are not created equal." Speech.

'_Some are __born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty._' _Thought_.

"_**Some are born into poverty; and others are born sick and feeble.**_" _**Geass Command.**_

"_Both in birth and in upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different!__" Knightmare Frame communication/misc electronic comms._

XxxX

**1996 a.t.b**

When his brother had told him of the headquarters of the Order devoted to the power that had been bestowed to his eyes, Charles had expected an ancient looking structure, perhaps something that gave homage to the Egyptians of ancient times. Something as equally old as it was mysterious.

Not this.

It was a subterranean city. Bathed in purple light that emanated from a central pillar that seemed to have been the keystone for this secretive metropolis. Electrical lighting could be seen shining from the windows of the multi-storied buildings flying further in the face of his expectations and he could feel the power within his right eye pulsing as if it was drawing power from this very locale.

His older brother had invited him here with his lover; Marianne at the instruction of the current Director of the Order. A witch of a woman that he had met several years ago in his younger days that had proven agreeable to the ideal and dream he and his brother shared.

According to Vincent, the witch C.C had been interested in forming a contract and through this had been in communication with Marianne. Simply based off of Marianne's reaction when he had informed her of the invitation heavily implied that his lover had formed quite the friendship with the lime haired head of the Geass Directorate.

As Charles looked around the purple lit streets of this underground city, following the much smaller form of his big brother, a part of the forty-one year old man felt a sense of disquiet. Ill at ease to see such a quiet, peaceful place when back at home in Pendragon things were far from such serenity.

The current seated Emperor; his grandfather was seemingly falling deeper to paranoia by the day. While the period of internal conflict within the Royal Family that had since become known as the 'Emblem of Blood' had long since settled and resolved itself only in the sense that there was no longer any obvious, visible hostility and animosity within the Capital, the tension and fear was still there.

Vincent had long since been forced to fake his death and flee Pendragon when it had become impossible to conceal his immortality and that he had not aged beyond the ten year old form he was trapped within; effectively leaving Charles alone in a den of jackals. It was only through the recent support of the young and vivacious Marianne that had recently become his lover and a few loyalists he had brought to his side that the man was still going strong.

When he brought himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Vincent was no-where in sight and he had come to a large open field, Charles realised his introspection had lead him to wander away from his brother and to a different part of the city.

The area he now found himself in appeared to be some kind of training ground as he found several children of differing ages in the process of sparing against one another under the supervision of a small number of robed men and women; all bearing the sigil of the Geass Directorate.

For the most part, what he could see of the bouts the children were engaged in was rather unremarkable. He could recall times in his own childhood where he and his big brother had fought one another to more effect than many of the brawling children before him.

"Wandering off again are you Charlie?"

Charles was about to turn to face his brother, a growing feeling of sheepishness that he had not quite been able to rid himself of whenever his big brother caught him doing something he most likely shouldn't have, when something caught his eye.

A child. No more than four years of age; short dark blue hair and golden eyes, fighting against a group of five children several years older. And winning. It was an interesting sight as he would see the telltale image of the Geass appear in the four year old's left eye in brief momentary flashes and with each flash not only his five opponents, but several nearby spectators would stumble and reach as if extremely disorientated. Two of the child's opponents even fell to the ground and appeared to suffer some form of seizure to his guess before they were quickly incapacitated.

Within moments the fight was over, leaving a panting four year old boy standing in the middle of the painted ring surrounded by five groaning bodies.

"Brother. That boy." Charles spoke up, still looking across the field to the child that had caught his eye. "Who is he?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow in curiosity before following his little brother's line of sight; seeing the four year old in question. "AOE-Subject 18."

Charles frowned. A number. That was all this child was? It wasn't something he very much approved of, considering the childhood both himself and his big brother had shared. Where both of them had simply been a number according to their place of succession for the throne.

"What is his name?"

Vincent shrugged, an apathetic expression on his face as he turned from the child and looked up to his brother, no longer interested in Subject 18. "He has no name. None of these children have names."

"Did he not have a name before he was brought to this place?"

Vincent shook his head and rubbed at his forehead in minor frustration. Charles was in one of those moods it seemed. It was not often that his little brother was so stubborn. "Subject 18 was an infant when he was brought here. Found in a filthy alley in a small city in Britannia. Subject 18 is all he has ever known. Why do you care?"

Charles maintained his gaze over the child, watching as the four year old regained his breath and turned toward his minders, losing all expression and sign of fatigue as the adrenaline of the fight left him. "His Geass. What is it?"

"The Seal of Absolute Inversion." Vincent replied. "I contracted him six weeks ago. From my understanding Subject 18 possesses the ability to reverse the motor function of any that fall within a limited range around him. Based off of the reactions of those that he has beaten in since being given his Geass, the nervous system is also affected as his sparring partners have responded to pain differently as well. Last week he broke the right arm of his sparring partner and Subject 07 is still convinced that it was his left arm that was broken."

Impressive. Charles walked further into the training field, ignoring his brother who called after him. The ongoing fights stopped quickly as the robed Geass cultists called an end to them as the giant of a man strode by, completely ignoring the stares of the various children and men and women all wondering what he was doing and why he was even there in the first place.

When he came to a stop before the child that had caught his interest he was impressed to note that when the boy met his eye, craning his neck up in order to meet the eye of the six foot six man, there was no fear of concern to be seen.

"You, boy. What is your name?"

"AOE Subject 18." Came the reply.

Charles shook his head. "No. that is a number. The name of a thing. What is your name?"

The child; Subject 18, frowned. Confused or frustrated it was had to say but finally a faint smirk crossed the boy's face as he returned his gaze to the Prince. "81 tcejbuS EOA."

Charles couldn't help it. A wide smile came to his face and he let out a loud barking laugh; amused beyond words at the bravery of this child to mock him so.

"If you have no name then I shall give you one." The man finally said as he calmed himself down. "You will come with me. I will give you a name and in return you will give me your loyalty. Agreed?"

Subject 18 cocked his head to the side, as if pondering on the offer. His handlers were silent; offering no advice one way or the other and the other children were too stunned by the strange giant to even consider speaking up.

"Okay."

Charles grinned widely. "Then come. Come with me and we shall both make each other great. Azrael."

XxxX

The newly dubbed Azrael followed after his, his what? Who was this man? According to what he had been able to overhear from Overseer V.V and the man that had named him, this was the Overseer V.V's brother. Charlie? But what did that mean for him? His life thus far here in 'Home' he had been taught that just because the Overseer's had a name that they would refer to one another with did not mean that he and the other Subjects were permitted to use it. Was Charlie his new Overseer? Like V.V? Was he a Mentor like the robed men and women that had raised and trained him. Was he a Master like the Director; Mistress C.C?

He had quickly discovered where Overseer V.V was leading him and 'Charlie.' it was to Mistress C.C's quarters. The main building situated closest to the pillar of light that illuminated 'Home' in its purple glow.

"I still don't understand Charlie." V.V commented as the three entered the lift to go up to where the Directors office was located. "You already have a number of Grandfather's Knights of the Round turned to our side. What use could you possibly have in this, child?"

Azrael didn't pay much attention to the look on Overseer V.V's face as the diminutive blonde mentioned him. His own focus was on the view afforded to him of Home as the elevator ascended up the side of the building.

"That is true. I have been able to sway the loyalty of a number of Knights." Charles confirmed. "The Knight of Five; Bismark Waldstein has already proven loyal by being able to secure a military outpost just outside of Pendragon's city limits."

"Then with people like that on our side, what use do you have for this child?" V.V argued. "I can easily contract Bismark if it is another Geass on our side you desire."

Charles frowned. "It is not simply a matter of power Brother. Young Azrael here has a strength of will that I've not seen for quite some time. I believe he has great potential."

"Potential? he's a child. Barely more than a baby. How much potential could he possibly have?"

Azrael stumbled when he felt a weighty hand come down to rest on his shoulder and looked up to see the confidant expression of his, something, looking down to him.

"That is something that young Azrael and I will discover together."

Whatever response Overseer V.V had to give was postponed as the lift door opened and a richly decorated office was revealed. A long strip of red carpet marked a path from the lift to the far end of the office where a large wooden desk was situated with a number of sculptures and artworks lining the sides of the room.

Standing at the end of the office by the desk were two young women in the midst of conversation. A woman with long lime green hair that Azrael recognised as Mistress C.C; the director and ruler of 'Home'. The other he did not know. A young woman most likely in her late teens with long, wavy black hair that was tied up in a pony tail and violet eyes.

Azrael could not recall ever seeing her in 'Home' before.

With the sound of the lift door opening; allowing the three entry, the two women ceased their conversation and turned to face the new arrivals. Mistress C.C noticed his presence quickly enough and if anything she seemed to be amused more than anything else. A far cry from the indifference he had normally seen on her whenever she toured the dormitories.

The other woman brightened up when she saw their arrival. A wide smile formed on her face as she skipped away from Mistress C.C and toward 'Charlie'. The look in her eyes was, odd.

"My Lord! you're back already?"The woman sang.

When her eyes turned from the very tall man and found his, she seemed to freeze on the spot. Azrael noticed the activation of a Geass light up in her left eye. A recently acquired contract given that there was no resulting effect to connect to the activation from Azrael's understanding and memory of his own experiences when he was first contracted to Overseer V.V.

When she let out a squeal, so loud and high pitched it made Azrael wince and started to charge him, arms outstretched he immediately stepped back and activated his own Geass.

The strange woman tripped over her own feet as her body's movements became reversed. Her next step with her left leg moved her right and she fell face down on the ground, arms stretched out above her head.

"turh taht, eiwO."

Azrael deactivated his Geass and took a further step back, eyes narrowed in focus as he readied himself for another attack. Was this a test?

Charles let out a quiet laugh as he placed a hand down on Azrael's shoulder, drawing the child's attention to him. "Why did you do that young Azrael?"

From her place on the ground the strange woman mumbled into the carpet. "Where are you my love? Come save me."

Azrael ignored her in favor of giving the man who named him a confused look. "She tried to attack me. Should I have not defended myself?"

The man replied with another laugh, this time earning him a petulant glare from the woman who had raised her head from the carpet. "Young Azrael I do not belief Marianne was intending to attack you. Not in the traditional sense that is."

"She wasn't?"

Marianne rose to her feet and stomped up to the pair, hands clutched into fists at her side as her cheeks puffed out in childish indignation. "It's cute! I want to hug!"

"Enough childishness woman." V.V snapped, stepping forward and glaring up at the woman in question. "There will be time to indulge in your antics with Subject 18 later. For now, focus!"

Marianne made to reply to the would-be child when a shiver ran down her spine as she felt as if a shadow seemed to fall down over her.

"Yes Marianne." C.C cooed from her place by her desk, an amused expression still present on her face. "Show some maturity. Is it really proper to be fawning over another man in front of your Lord like this?"

Azrael flinched and crept back to place Charles between himself and the strange woman when her eyes seem to light up with rage.

"What was that C.C?" Marianne sang lightly, her tone defying her body language. "I had something stuck in my ear, would you please repeat that?"

The Lime haired Director of the Geass Directorate smiled coyly as she moved around her desk to ease herself into the chair positioned behind it. "I have no idea what you are talking about my dear. Do pay attention would you."

Marianne looked like she was about to pounce her friend, hands already open and flexing as if grasping at the air itself when she felt a firm chest press up against her back and a pair of strong hands rest on her shoulders. Instinctively the sixteen year old relaxed into the warm hold of her beloved Charles.

"Did you form your contract with C.C?" Charles asked, his tone gentle yet commanding in the silent demand that everyone present move things along.

Marianne nodded, looking up to the man she loved as she willed her Geass to flare, displaying the mark of the Power of Kings in her left eye. "Of course my Lord. C.C and I were discussing its abilities when you arrived."

Charles nodded in approval. "And I look forward to hearing what you have to tell me about it later. But for now I believe we have overstayed our welcome of this place. wouldn't you agree?"

Marianne nodded reluctantly. They did have important work to do, as did C.C herself in this place.

"One thing before you go Charles."

The man in question looked over to where C.C was seated, seeing the woman resting her face atop her hands as she looked at the small form of Azrael.

"That boy. Subject 18." C.C commented. "You called him Azrael?"

Charles nodded. "He interests me. I have named him and intend to take him with me back to Britannia."

The Lime haired woman shrugged, as if such details mattered little to her. "I assumed as much. Just as I can assume what you intend for him given the name you have placed upon him. My question is this though. The children here in the Order are under my care. Are you willing to take responsibility over him? To see to his care and needs?"

Charles stared at the woman for a moment before looking down to the boy in question. The small four year old child that he had given the name of the Biblical Angel of Death. The power and strength he had seen in the boy, that he could see even now. It was of use to him. Useful for both his immediate and eventual goals.

He already had several children, all born to women of high nobility that had drawn his interest and invoked his not inconsiderable lust. But already he could see the mark of influence of their station. The ingrained expectation for greatness and power beyond their capabilities and means.

This child, this Azrael had nothing. Was nothing. Just like Marianne in a way considering his lovers common heritage. He believed with every fibre of his being that Marianne was destined to be as powerful as she was beautiful.

Just as now, he believed that this Azrael would become something just as great.

Great in the service of his Emperor.

Charles zi Britannia. Crown Prince and soon to be 98th Emperor of Britannia.

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N**

**okay then….so we know that this week was meant to be Never Alone and to be honest we did attempt to work on it. It's just that Code Geass has been on the brain and refused to step aside to allow Lucian some fresh air. So we ended up putting a fair bit of work into developing this and getting out an opening prologue to ****see if we can't get some interest.**

**This is an OC of our own design. Orphan and given the name Azrael by Charles. He has a Geass that we put together from some inspiration from Bleach. Timeline and progression of events has been planned out at the very least to his introduction to Canon and this story will be very much like Bane of Light in that it will be updated whenever we get the chance instead of being on a fixed schedule like the main four.**

**That being said, if this story proves more popular that one of the main four it may we emphasise MAY be put into main circulation.**

**That being said. Favorite, follow and if you want this in the main schedule then make sure to review even if it is only one chapter thus far.**

**Again apologies for no update on Never Alone. Maybe next time.**


End file.
